Sentinels (S16)
The Legendary team of superheroes, they defended the Earth for about 30 years before they were disbanded by WATCH. = History = Formation of the Sentinels Captain Mega came to Empire City viewing Armory as a dangerous terrorist and attempted to Capture him for his vigilante tactics. They were forced to work together tracking down the dangerous psychopath Vector, and Captain Mega realized that although his own style was suitable for his struggle, Armory did what he needed to do to fight his. They both gained respect for each other, although they doubted they would ever work together again. Wary of the sudden emergence of superhumans Hermes envoy of the Olympians orchestrated a very public and very destructive battle in hopes that the citizens of Earth would reject these new heroes. By making it appear that Antaeus had destroyed a bridge Hermes would draw in a few of these emerging heroes into battle with the great Goliath. Hermes then diverted a message to Captain Mega. What he didn't realize was that Armory, Aakar the Mystic, and The Hood had also intercepted it. After Captain Mega, Antaeus, Aakar, Hood, and Armory all defeated Hermes together, Aakar suggested that the five of them stayed together as a team, and the Armory dubbed them the Sentinels. Jotun Refugee, Skaði Thjazir was discovered in an abandoned Nazi stasis facility soon after. When she woke she allied herself with the Sentinels. The Master Society The Sentinels faced another threat when the Paladin's old wartime foe Baron Vorsete resurfaced and formed the Master Society consisting of Armory's foe Slag, Hood's foe the Red Lance, and Captain Mega's enemy the Leech. They launched a gas attack on Empire City. While the Sentinels managed to round up all the Master Society, Baron Vorsete managed to escape. He soon allied himself with the Asgardian exiles Aegir and Bloodwake inducting them into the Master Society. He then attempted to turn Skadi against the rest of the Sentinels while luring Captain Mega to his hideout in Bolivia. The Sentinels freed Skadi, who was under the spell of Aegir. However, Vorsete and his cohorts managed to flee when they were defeated. The Sentinels next challenge came when the Earth was invaded by the 40th century time traveler known as Azul the Seventh who sought to take over the modern era. During their initial battle, Azul defeated the Sentinels with his superior technology and took them prisoner. The Sentinels eventually defeated Azul and he fled back to his own era. The Sentinels meanwhile were heavily praised by a public and a parade was thrown in their honor. WATCH decided to ease off on the Sentinels a bit, allowing them to maintain their security clearance, however, Director Merch warned that they would only maintain it provided Mr. W a WATCH Liason would be placed the team. Shortly thereafter Vorsete and his Master Society hatched a new scheme, they empowered disgraced businessman Eric Simons with supernatural speed. Vorsete then informed Simons that the very powers he gained were slowly killing him and in order to get a cure, he must lure the Sentinels into a trap. Taking on the identity of Velocity, Simons sought out a cure from the Sentinels. When the Sentinels failed to find a cure, Velocity lured the team into a trap. Velocity realized he was fighting on the wrong side and seemingly sacrificed his life to rescue the Sentinels, although Vorsete and his minions escaped once again. The Sentinels soon began focusing on combating organized crime, earning the ire of the Empire City Mafia. The boss, Bruno Luchino used his front as a legitimate businessman to lure the Sentinels into a trap at his castle. There he captured the famed heroes and used holographic duplicates of the Sentinels to commit acts of treason that made the Sentinels criminals. Their plan ultimately failed. The Master Society resurfaced once again, freeing the Red Lance, and Slag from prison. Vorsete had kidnapped high schoolers while the Sentinels were still at the hospital. Upon their return, Captain Mega was determined to go after them alone, in spite of Armory's protests and fears of how it would affect the Sentinels security standing. While Captain Mega went off to Bolivia to face Baron Vorsete once again, the Sentinels clashed with the rest of the Master Society who were attacking Empire City once again. The Sentinels were able to capture both the Red Lance and the Slag, but the Aegir and Bloodwake managed to evade the heroes once again. Captain Mega had his final showdown with Baron Vorsete after rescuing the hostages. During their final battle together, Vorsete's death ray cause an avalanche that buried the villain alive, ending his threat. The Hunt for Armory With so many people gaining access to his armor designs, Howard Armstrong had to figure out a way to stop all the misuse of his armor technology. Armstrong would develop a way to disable the armors of everyone else who used technology based on his designs. Howard even disabled WATCH armors known as Cyguards that he had designed for their use, which caused the World’s Government to go after Armory as public enemy number one, and a threat to society. Howard eluded capture by fooling them into believing that Armory had gone rogue. However, Armstrong’'s good friend both in and outside the armor, Captain Mega, wasn't fooled and tried to persuade Howard from taking on the US Government. This created some friction between the two which lasted quite a while. He realized his mistake and ended up "firing" Armory in order to get the press and public off his back. During the battle with Arsenal, the final armored villain using his tech, Howard faked the death of the rogue Armory. He then returned to action in the new Armory Suit, now claiming to be an entirely different person under the mask. The Olympian War Sentinels membership proved very fluid over the years. The four returning founders would all serve stints as team leader, too, and the group produced a series of impressive leaders over the years. Olympian hero Grace became one of the team's staunchest allies during the cosmic Olympian War. Omega Sanction The Omega Sanction arrived soon after. This was an Infirnium infused entity designed to wipe out the Aariadi, in this case specifically Captain Mega and the Sentinels. In the final battle, many of the heroes of the Century Universe, including Captain Mega, sacrificed themselves in order to defeat The Omega Sanction. All of Armstrong’s Armory suits were obliterated in the battle. Earth’s heroes were slow to recover from the traumatic battle. including Howard Armstrong, he focused his energy on reconstruction and building a support network for the remaining heroes. Howard also gained the help of The Hood and her law firm associate, Harvey Franklin. They helped him regain ownership of his company and assets. Next, Howard reconciled with the remaining Sentinels and rejoined the team. Broken Castles The containment systems at several prisons caused a massive break-out across the United States. Armory and the Sentinels focus their efforts at the Black Mountain facility while WATCH Deputy Alexander Osborne deployed Black Ops teams to San Prisa and The Fist. Among the freed inmates, there are numerous high-profile villains. The scenario created a rift in the relationship among the Sentinels. To save the Mayor of Denver, the Sentinels closed in on his residential compound where he is being held prisoner by Wulf, Lash, and the Necromancer. After surveying the damage Osborne finally confronted the WATCH Commander Armory in Sentry Tower. The WATCH operations on the East and West coast went smoothly the enhanced prisoners of those facilities were neutralized with minimal loss of life, most people weren’t even aware of those riots. Osborne informed Howard that he was taking over as WATCH Commander and the Wild West days were over. Sentinels Relieved Sentry Tower was destroyed by explosions focused on the Quantum Labs in the basement levels. Most of the remaining Sentinels were killed in the collapse. The Hood died guiding groups of survivors into evac shelters; a mortally wounded Howard Armstrong spent the last of his energy clearing paths for rescuers to get to those shelters. By the end of the day Howard collapsed from utter exhaustion, he was declared dead the next morning. After the destruction of their headquarters and with so few remaining members, the Sentinels would be disbanded. Following months of inquiry and investigation WATCH determined Sentry Tower was destroyed by unstable technology, Armstrong had installed in the basement levels. Furthermore, WATCH determined the world was a much more dangerous place with the Sentinels in it, they served a purpose in their time but that time had passed. The unstable technology of the Age of Superheroes would be quarantined; Superpowered individuals would be tracked, sequestered, evaluated and either integrated into government programs or neutralized. The surviving Sentinels either assimilated into these new programs or faded from memory. Organization Locations Sentry Tower The Sentinels' headquarters took up a city block in Empire City. ''Membership Aakar the Mystic A lifelong scholar who has been bestowed with great mystic powers by an ancient order of magicians. He became a public hero and defender of his community. Antaeus A mutant with a body of stone. A former mob enforcer, he has decided to dedicate his life to the greater good. Armory Howard Armstrong was an arrogant son of wealthy, weapon manufacturer Thomas Armstrong and his wife Margaret. Howard’s life changed forever when terrorists killed his parents. Escaping in a suit of power armor Howard decided he would dedicate his family’s resources to forge the world into a better place. As Armory, Howard became a founding member of the Sentinels. Captain Mega Extra-dimensional castaway with tremendous strength and physical ability. He fights because it is in his nature to be helpful to others. Grace An Olympian stranded on Earth and bonded to a human host, Cleta was a freedom fighter on Olympus and continues her battle against evil and oppression here on Earth. The Hood An heiress multi-millionaire who decided to become a hero as a way to use her money for good. The Hood fought crime with gadgets, gear, and training Kanati In Cherokee mythology, Kanati was the First Man and guardian of the hunt. It was Kanati who taught the people the skill of hunting being careful, responsible, and fair in distributing game animals. Mr. W WATCH’s top operative, Mr. W brought a solid tactical grounding to the Sentinels. Velocity A college student granted supernatural speed by an experiment gone awry. Velocity seeks to make up for earlier abuses of his powers. Specialty Equipment The Torch The Sentinel's VTOL Jet it serves as their preferred mode of transportation Reference Comic Vine Avengers Article- http://www.comicvine.com/avengers/4060-3806/ Marvel Database Avengers Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/Avengers_%28Earth-616%29 Marvel.com wiki Avengers article: http://marvel.com/universe/Avengers#ixzz3CHWu4XAU Wikipedia Avengers Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers_%28comics%29 '''Player’s Guide to Emerald City – Chapter 5 Emerald City Heroes- The Sentinels, Pg 67-69 Copyright 2013, Green Ronin Publishing; Writing and Design: Darren Bulmer, Steve Kenson, Jon Leitheusser, Prof. Christopher McGlothlin, M.Ed., and Aaron Sullivan Atomic Think Tank Enemies for the Sentinels Thread-http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?t=42591 RPG Post Emerald City Sentinels Thread- http://www.rpgpost.com/topic/12395-the-emerald-city-sentinels/ Posted 05 February 2011 - 09:18 PM Travis Kincade Category:Avengers Category:Justice League Category:S16 Category:Team